


I’m Gonna Get Clocked For That One

by Original Characters (HMSquared)



Series: Tongues & Teeth [1]
Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: AEW Revolution 2021, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Blood, Consent Issues, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Nothing actually gets ripped out, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Supernatural Elements, That’s really not my thing, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Original%20Characters
Summary: Actually, Kenny has something far worse in mind.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega
Series: Tongues & Teeth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204748
Kudos: 7





	I’m Gonna Get Clocked For That One

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t even try to transcribe Jon’s post-match promo, it was perfect. He needs to smile more and still has that snark.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jon walked backstage with a tired smile on his face. Sure, the match ended with a botch. But he knocked Kenny down a peg and Eddie was his friend again. Not all bad.

There was still a thin line of blood on his lips. As Jon limped along, his nose began to clean itself up. He grinned like an idiot.

“Proud of yourself?” He stopped. Kenny’s voice hit his ears before he saw the man approach. Jon turned to face him and shrugged.

“I’m getting clocked either way, right?” Kenny’s eyes narrowed. A tiny smirk of his own appeared, although this one was malicious compared to Jon’s.

“No… No, Jon, I’m not going to punch you.” And then he shoved the ginger up against the wall.

Kenny’s right arm kept Jon pinned as his left hand tried to force the ginger’s mouth open. For a few seconds, he squirmed and tilted his head.

“Kenny, you son of a—“

“Yes, let it out. I’ve heard it all before.” Kenny laughed that stupid laugh of his. Jon continued to struggle.

He suddenly stopped, a limp noodle against a piece of cardboard. Kenny reached forward and tentatively pulled Jon’s mouth open. He didn’t put up a fight this time.

“You’ve been a bad boy, Jonny,” he whispered against the ginger’s face. “Time to remedy that.” Kenny tilted his head, capturing Jon’s mouth in his. His tongue slipped inside.

After a few seconds, there was a sharp pain. Still glued to Jon’s face, Kenny looked up. His rival, otherwise unmoving, was pulling at his tongue.

It hurt. Flesh wasn’t supposed to stretch that way. Kenny yanked back and clutched at his mouth. There was blood, but everything remained attached. As he tried to catch his breath, Jon suddenly stirred.

His eyes opened, two amber orbs of malice. The Canadian blanched.

“Shit.”

“Hello, Kenny.”

“Hello, Mox.”

Kenny tried to run. Mox pushed off of the wall and grabbed him by the jaw.

“Mox…”

“Shh…” He touched the edge of Kenny’s lip to silence him. “Shh…” After a moment, Mox shook his head. “Doesn’t feel so good, does it?”

“What do you want?” Kenny coughed, a few drops of blood dribbling down his chest. The shadow in front of him pulled away.

“Go off script again, and I won’t be so forgiving.” Mox pivoted and strolled down the hallway, washing the taste of Kenny from Jon’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not realize how much I missed writing Mox. He’s a ragamuffin, and I love him.


End file.
